Beauty And The Baddy
by EminemxWWEFan
Summary: Based on the Alice/Michael storyline in EastEnders. JoJo takes a new job as a baby siter and starts falling for the baby's dad, the squares bad man, can she change him and make him into a better man or will she just get her heart broken? - Closed For Now -


**so something most people know about me is that I LOVE EastEnders! It is my all time favorite show so I had to write this. This will be based on the Alice/michael story kind of. Then ill bring in joey who punches Michael and things like that... Hope you like it! :)**

**So basically I had no idea of whom to use on this, I just went with who I thought suited the character;**

_**Michael Moon: Steve Austin**_

_**Alice Branning: JoJo Offerman**_

_**Joey Branning: Randy Orton**_

_**Kat Moon: Lita**_

_**Lucy Mitchel: Kelly Kelly**_

_**Janine Butcher: Layla**_

**This story is based in London.**

* * *

"JoJo look I'm sorry... But I don't want you to work for him.. He's trouble" JoJo sighed, Randy had been like this all day. "Randy Stop! I am 19 years old you cannot control me.. We need the money that Steve will pay me, and I'm babysitting, nothing is going to happen" Randy shakes his head knowing how manipulative Steve Austin, Ablert Square's baddy can be "JoJo I just don't want you to do it. He is poison and as your older brother, I'm stopping you from going" Randy stated standing in the way of the Door. JoJo laughed "Nice randy. I will see you later" JoJo said pushing him out the way. Randy sighed knowing JoJo was going to get messed around.

JoJo knocks on Steve's door. Steve answered the door and said "Your late, Joseann", JoJo felt a little scared "Yeah, sorry. My brother was being annoying.. And could you please call me JoJo? I don't like being called Joseann, my dad used to cal-" Steve stopped her dead in her tracks "I didnt ask for your life story! I asked you to look after Scarlette whilst im at work" he said, sounding very intimidating and JoJo nods "Now come in, Scarlette is just through there" JoJo nodded and walked into the hallway "Now I need to go to work. Scarlette is sleeping so you'll be fine" he said and left. JoJo didn't know what it was about him but she kind of found him alittle hot. Minus the fact he is old enough to be her father, she doesn't care. It's just something about him that she loves.

* * *

"Look, Randy, JoJo is 19. Now I understand not growing up with a dad, you've treated JoJo like a daughter, but she is old enough to make her own decisions and make her own mistakes. We learn from them, and you ever know Steve could have changed. Ever since Layla left and left Scarlette with him he's been more calm" Randy's friend Kelly explained, Randy shook his head and said "No, Kell. You don't understand.." Randy stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Steve walking to work, he started walking towards him "Randy, Randy no!" Kelly shouts but Randy ignores her. "Oi! I swear if you ever hurt JoJo, or manipulate her in any way, I will kill you" Steve laughed "Trying to be a protective brother now are we?.. Don't worry I wont.. She's way too sexy for that" Steve replied smirking "Yeah? Well you better get that cute mark out of your head before I knock it out.. You are old enough to be our father. Don't ever call her that again" Randy said stepping up to him, Steve laughed and walks away. Kelly walks over to Randy and says "Come on.. Let's go to the pub. You need to calm down!" Randy nodded and they walked to the pub.

That whole time at the pub Randy couldn't get his convocation with Steve out of his head. A part of him wanted to lay off, JoJo was a big girl but then another part wanted to rip Steve's head off. Kelly was talking and she realised he wasnt listening "You know what.. I'm wasting my breath, im leaving. Call me when you get out of this little obsession." and Kelly walked out. Randy sighed feeling bad and walked back to his house. He felt bad for what he did to Kelly but he couldn't help it. His mind fixed on Steve Austin and his younger sister, wondering what was going on in the house.


End file.
